


The Boy from The Bakery

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus works at a bakery, Draco thinks his son eats too many croissants, First meeting (kinda), Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Scorbus, random scorbus challenge, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: “Hey.” He greeted. The boy looked completely thrown off. Scorpius frowned. “You can’t avoid me forever.”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Random Scorbus Challenge





	The Boy from The Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for @pepperimps01 Scorbus writing challenge!
> 
> The prompt was... a bakery - “You can’t avoid me forever.”

Scorpius was a simple character who enjoyed the most simple things in life. Curling up with a good book on a rainy day, baking cupcakes with his mum and going for long walks in the country. In conclusion, Scorpius very much enjoyed his time alone but recently alone hadn’t been enough. Scorpius had now left uni and was back at his parents house until he worked out exactly what he wanted to do next with his life but it was lonely. Gradually Scorpius had watched all of his friends fall in love over the years. He’d also been there through heartbreaks and crushes but Scorpius himself had never found time to pursue his own love life. Not only that but he’d never met anyone who matched what he was looking for. 

Scorpius knew what he was after. Someone quiet, reserved and introverted like himself. All of these qualities bundled up perfectly in the boy from the bakery. 

‘The boy from the bakery’ as Scorpius had dubbed him, was a short anxious boy who wore thick framed glasses, messy black hair and had dark tanned skin. He was adorable and perfect in every way in Scorpius’ eyes. However, there was one problem. This boy avoided him at all costs. When Scorpius entered the bakery, he disappeared to the back and he never served Scorpius. The only time they’d even got close to talking was when this boy had been cleaning Scorpius’ table. Scorpius had greeted him with a hello and a timid smile. Neither had been returned. 

For a while Scorpius believed it was because the boy simply didn’t talk but he’d witnessed it with other customers. Next he thought perhaps he’d done something wrong and after a thousand more visits of being ignored Scorpius learnt to accept it. He refused to give up, though. Because this boy was simply beautiful and perfect and perhaps if Scorpius could strike up a conversation at some point he might be able to break down the invisible barrier the boy seemed to have built around himself.

“You need to talk to him eventually.” Scorpius’ father had grumbled earlier that day. “Before you spend all of my money on croissants.”

It was true that Scorpius visited the bakery a lot more than the average person just to get a glimpse of this boy and he was aware that it was becoming pretty extreme. Today, Scorpius had told himself as he’d shrugged on his coat and pulled on his Converse. Today. 

As Scorpius now walked through the village towards the bakery he was only feeling slightly nervous. He didn’t even know the boys name yet here was, all guns blazing.

The bakery was very quiet this afternoon. Not that it was usually busy but most of the tables were clear as Scorpius pushed open the glass door, a soft warm breeze from the heating tousling his hair. There at the counter stood the boy. He looked up from where he was studying his phone and his eyes widened significantly. He frantically looked around for his colleague who usually served Scorpius but she didn’t seem to be anywhere in view. Scorpius strode purposefully up to the counter and leant forward to look into the glass cabinet as if in thought on what to buy.

“Hey.” He greeted. The boy looked completely thrown off. Scorpius frowned. “You can’t avoid me forever. Not that I thought you were I just...” Scorpius trailed off as he cast a nervous glance at the boy. He had a pretty starstruck look on his face almost like he’d just been caught doing something he should’ve have. “Errr.” Scorpius was lost for what else to say, and this one sided conversation was beginning to feel like a mistake. 

“Sorry umm... what can I get you?” The boy asked quietly. 

“Oh! Just an Earl Grey tea please.” Scorpius mumbled, still recovering from the shock of finally hearing the boy speak to him. 

“You come here a lot.”

“Well, yes.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve been a dick to you.” The boy looked surprised at himself as though the words had slipped past his lips without permission. “Let’s start over. I’m Albus.”

A grin lit up Scorpius’ face as Albus passed him his steaming tea. “Scorpius. Looks like we’ve both got pretty dumb names huh?”

Albus huffed a small laugh and rolled his eyes. “Yep.”

“Soooo,” Scorpius glanced around looking for a topic of conversation. He wasn’t used to coming on this strong especially when he hadn’t expected anything from Albus in the first place. Albus leant back against the table behind the counter as Scorpius rested his elbows across the glass surface, fully content to remain there until another customer entered. “Why have you been avoiding me?” It was very straight up but Scorpius supposed that if Albus was finally talking to him he might as well try to get information out of him. 

Albus was silent for a good minute, fidgeting with his hands before shaking them out at his sides. “I’m not... great with people. Especially... cute boys like you.” He said, every word hesitant. 

Albus’ eyes met Scorpius’ for half a second, immediate regret flashed within them and he quickly turned around to examine the coffee machine. 

“If it’s any constellation, I think the same about you. Except I’ve been trying to get you to talk to me for months.”

Albus turned back to face him, his mouth forming a silent ‘oh’. 

“Let me buy you a coffee and then we can catch up a bit.”

“I have to...” Albus gestured vaguely at the counter and then the door. 

“You can just jump up if anyone needs assistance.” Scorpius shrugged. It was worth a shot.

“Okay.” Albus agreed with an easy smile. It turned out that once Albus was talking he fell into a complete state of ease. His foot stopped tapping the wooden floor in anxiety and he’d sprung up a conversation about his interest in chemistry. Scorpius explained his training in medicine and Albus seemed very intrigued to know more. Eventually, Albus was forced to close up the bakery for the day but not before vowing to talk to Scorpius again and Scorpius walked all the way home with the biggest smile on his face and the warmest feeling in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been a little lost for Scorbus inspiration lately so this was really fun! I would definitely definitely love more prompts in the future but for now I hope you enjoy this and if you do please leave kudos, it always means a lot! ✨
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you ever wanna say hi! <3


End file.
